The Search for Power
by BlueBulla
Summary: This story is mostly humurous but it has alittle romance and alot of action! Shion and Luna are at it again! W/ Lina a co. they go in search for ultimate power. No, it's not a spell, it's... a...well just read to find out! R/R please!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, DBGT, Sailor Moon or other such. I only own Luna and Shion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Okay, If you don't know who Luna and Shion are, you should read my other story I made then you'll now who they are. This occurs before they meet the YGO cast and all and they were also traveling with Lina and the crew. There is an amenkian silver crystal that Shion and Luna must get to gain the their ultimate power because that crystal was made for them. Lina wants it because, well, you know her, it's so shiny and it's a crystal! She'll sell It for money! And now Zelgodis wants it because he thinks that it'll turn him back to a human. Will it?! Lina knows Shion and Luna because they were childhood friends! And for now.Luna and Shion have their sayign tails..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
*all walking*  
  
Luna: So where can we get the info, from?  
  
Lina: Well, the upcoming town is..*stressed out**groans* 200 miles away?!  
  
*all groan*  
  
Shion: I guess you guys could walk and we'll meet you all there. *floats up with Luna*  
  
Lina: *yelling* WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WALK! WE'LL FLY TOO! IF WE CAN'T DO THAT, YOU COULD USE INTANT TRANSMISSION!!  
  
Amelia: Intstant transmission?  
  
Gourry: What's that? Some sort of food dish?  
  
Zelgodis: *falls* DAH! *get's up* *sweat drops* *yells* No you idiot, it's a move when a person uses their energies to transfer themselves to a different area.  
  
Gourry: Oooh..So it's not a dish?  
  
Zelgodis & Amelia: *both fall again*  
  
*LATER*  
  
*all hold hands*  
  
Zelgodis: *sweat drops* This is ridiculous.  
  
Lina: Hey! Just because you're not human yet, doesn't mean you have to be so rude! You can just be left here and walk yourself!  
  
Zelgodis: *sweat drops* *sighs*  
  
Shion: Stay fasten to your partner next to you and hold on tight!  
  
Luna: & don't let go!  
  
Shion: *puts 2 fingers to forehead*  
  
*all disappear*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
*all re-appear in front of town doors*  
  
Amelia: Whoa! That was some rush!  
  
Gourry: Yeah, it felt like I was numb for a minutes!  
  
Lina: I told you that was quick!  
  
Shion: Now let's scourry for information on the amenkian silver crystal!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
*LATER*  
  
*all meet up at the water fountain*  
  
Gourry: *comes with Lina and Amelia* Well, did you guys find anything?  
  
Slpyhiel: *walks with Luna* No, not a thing.  
  
Shion: *comes with Zelgodis* But I did though!  
  
Lina: Spit it out then!  
  
Shion: *points* See that big cruise ship over there? I heard if we get on that boat, it'll take us to Whirlie Town where there's an elder there that knows all about the amenkian silver crystal.  
  
Lina: *happy**drooling* A cruise?!  
  
Gourry: *happy* *drooling* With an all you can eat buffet for free?!  
  
Lina & Gourry: * together* Then let's go!  
  
Amelia, Zelgodis, Slphyiel & Luna: *sweat drops*  
  
Amelia: They'll never learn, huh?  
  
Zelgodis: You got that right.  
  
Amelia: But an all-you-can-eat buffet for free does sound interesting!  
  
Shion: But there's one little catch, you guys.  
  
Lina: *stops cheering* huh? What?  
  
Shion: The cruise is for women! Only women! IF there's any man on board, they get thrown over board.  
  
Zelgodis & Gourry: *both sweat drops* *mouths open*  
  
Shion: So I'm sure Gourry and Zelgodis won't want to go through that again.  
  
Lina: *sighs* I guess you're right.  
  
*girls walking away*  
  
Lina: Well, we'll see you on the other side if you guys ever find a chance to get a ride!  
  
Amelia: We'll send you a post card!  
  
Slphyiel: Be good, Gourry dear!  
  
Gourry: *runs* Hey wait for me girls! I don't mind dressing up as a girl again! As long as I can get all-you-can-eat food!  
  
Zelgodis: *sweat drops* Why me? 


	2. Water Dragon and The Royal idiots?

Another Disclaimer: I don't own the known characters in this anime or others that you read here today!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
*all on cruise ship*  
  
Zelgadis: *wearing a dress**sweat drops**mutters* I can't believe I'm doing this again. This is so embarrassing.  
  
Luna: *wearing a long skirt* Oh man.my tail doesn't want to settle down.  
  
Gourry: *wearing pink* *whimpering* I can't believe I do this for food!  
  
Amelia: I think both of you look absolutely beautiful!  
  
Man on Speaker: Attention ladies. The all you can eat buffet is now open!  
  
Lina: Oh yeah! Let's eat! *grabs Gourry's and Luna's arms and runs*  
  
Amelia: *runs with Slphyiel* Wait for us Ms. Lina!  
  
Zelgadis: What idiots. *turns* hm?  
  
Shion: *wearing a long skirt* *trying to settle her tail down* Gosh darn, tail.  
  
Zelgadis: Hey Shion! *runs and catches up with her* You're not going to eat with them?  
  
Shion: Oh no, I'm not really that hungry anyway. I'd rather go explore the ship. *getting irritated by her tail* Or just try to find something comfortable to wear because my tail is going crazy!  
  
Zelgadis: How long have you and Luna had those tails?  
  
Shion: Well, not very long. That's why we're not used to them because we just got them.  
  
Zelgadis: What happened?  
  
Shion: *annoyed*  
  
Zelgadis: *scared* Dah!  
  
Shion: Luna did a spell against some robbers who were chasing us and it worked against them but some of it back fired on us and that's how we got our tails. That's why I don't rely on her for the powerful magics.  
  
Zelgadis: Irresponsible little sister, huh?  
  
Shion: I guess you could say that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Lina & Gourry: *both eating like crazy*  
  
Luna, Amelia & Slphyiel: *all embarrassed*  
  
Luna: *puts spoon of food in mouth*  
  
Slphyiel: *whispers* Please, easy on the eating! You're both not acting very lady like!  
  
Lina: ARE YOU SAYING I'M A MAN?!  
  
Slphyiel: *scared**sweat drops* No! No! nothing at all!  
  
Gourry: Hm, you're right. *starts eating slowly*  
  
Luna: Oh, that's very good manners, LuLu!  
  
Amelia: Now if only Ms. Lina can act like Mr. Gourry and not like a man- raging beast hunting for it's prey!  
  
Lina: *has a ferocious face * What was that?!  
  
Amelia: *scared* AHHH!!!!! I'm sorry! *sees Shion and Zelgadis walking*  
  
*all look*  
  
Shion & Zelgadis: * both walking and talking*  
  
Amelia: It seems like Mr. Zelgadis is becoming mighty friendly with your sister, Ms. Luna.  
  
Luna: Wow, his mood quickly changed.  
  
Slphyiel: He must be smitten with Ms. Shion. *sighs*  
  
Gourry: Could those two like each other?  
  
Lina: A person who could get through a hard exterior like Zell's? Maybe.  
  
Gourry: *grabs the last chicken*  
  
Lina: Hey! That was mine!  
  
Gourry: *bites it* I didn't see you looking at it so it's mine now!  
  
*both start fighting*  
  
Slphyiel: Could a person ever love a man who's hair is like wire and skin is as hard as stone? An almost freak of nature?-  
  
Amelia: He is not a freak! He's just different!  
  
Luna: How dare you have rude manners against him!  
  
Slphyiel: *scared**sweat drops* I didn't mean it like that! It was a joke!  
  
Amelia: But they would make a cute couple.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
*sun going down*  
  
*Zelgoadis and Shion looking at the sunset*  
  
Zelgadis: Shion?  
  
Shion: Hm?  
  
Zelgoadis: Tell me, why are you looking for the amenkian crystal? Any special reason?  
  
Shion: *puts hands on the rail* Well, we're actually supposed to be on this journey because Luna and I need that power to defeat a new evil that is coming up.  
  
Zelgadis: A new evil?  
  
Shion: The earth's been so calm, that there isn't any evil right now. But there is an evil uprising. & we have to be ready for it. I know you might need it to change you back but it's really that me and my sister get it first so we an defend the mother earth from anything that comes across it.  
  
Zelgadis: Shion..  
  
Shion: To tell you the truth, I'd rather be at home and hanging out with my grandpa right now than be on this quest and acting like a normal girl with my sister. *chuckles* In fact, I wish I was normal.  
  
Zelgadis: *looking at her*  
  
Luna & Slphyiel: *both watching from a corner*  
  
Slphyiel: Oh my, that are some beautiful words from Ms. Shion!  
  
Luna: I sort of agree with her.  
  
Amelia: *appears next to them* What's going on with them, guys?  
  
Luna & Slphyiel: *both slip and fall*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
*NIGHT*  
*GIRLS ROOM* Luna & Shion: *both sleeping in their underwear and tank tops in the same bed*  
  
Amelia: *sleeping in the same bed with Lina*  
  
Lina: **hand on her face* *snoring*  
  
Slphyiel: *sleeping peacefully*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
*GUYS ROOM*  
  
Gourry: *all messed up* *sleeping with his butt up*  
  
Zelgadis: *looking out at the moon* *remember what some thing's Shion said*  
  
"these tails are apart of a sayign trademark. If we look at the moon we'll change into a big hairy gorilla and wreck havoc so we can't control ourselves. Only memories that get through us will get us to change back. It's a horrible feeling when you change. My Great Uncle Goku told me so."  
  
"We're supposed to be on this journey because Luna and I need that power to defeat an evil that coming up"  
  
"The earth's been so calm, that there isn't any evil right now. But there is an evil uprising. & we have to be ready for it. I know you might need it to change you back but it's really that me and my sister get it first so we an defend the mother earth from anything that comes across it."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'd rather be at home and hanging out with my grandpa right now than be on this quest and acting like a normal girl with my sister. *chuckles* In fact, I wish I was normal. "  
  
Zelgoadis: *thinking* " I really need that crystal too but..I'll do whatever it takes to help Shion and Luna out do defeat that up coming evil."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
*boat shakes*  
  
*girls fall out of their beds*  
  
Lina: *rubs head* *groans* Oh my head. What on earth is going on here?!  
  
* all open the door and all run out to the deck*  
  
Water Dragon: *roars*  
  
*girls screaming*  
  
Zelgadis & Gourry: *both catch up with them*  
  
Gourry: Whoa! A dragon!  
  
Zelgadis: What could a dragon be doing here?!  
  
Lina: Don't worry I can get rid of it! *energy wave appears in hands*DRAGON-  
  
Luna: WAIT!  
  
Lina: Huh? What for?  
  
Luna: If you use that you'll sink this boat with innocent lives with it!  
  
Lina: Then what do you suggest we do?!  
  
Amelia: That water dragon'll tear this boat any way!  
  
Shion: Oh no he won't! *flies*  
  
Zelgadis: Shion!  
  
Luna: *flies behind her* Right behind ya!  
  
Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis & Slphyiel: *casts* LEVITATION! *all fly*  
  
Gourry: *panicking* HEY! You forgot about me you guys!  
  
Shion: *flies in front of the dragon*  
  
Water Dragon: *roars* *about to strike*  
  
Zelgadis: Shion, move!  
  
Luna: KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!*sends the hugest energy blast at the water dragon*  
  
Water Dragon: *falls into the water*  
  
Gourry: Whoa, she killed it.  
  
Martina: Of course she did, Master Gourry! Zomogustar believes in that one!  
  
Gourry: *turns* DAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Martina: *standing with Zangulous* *smiling*  
  
Zangulous: * in a woman's out fit* Long time no see! Eh, Gourry?  
  
Lina: *turns* AH! It's Martina and Zangulous!  
  
Zelgadis: What are those two goofballs doing here?  
  
*all fly down*  
  
Lina: Martina! Zangulous! What are you two doing here?  
  
Martina: We're on the quest to found the amenkian crystal which will be out newly family treasure.  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
WHAT?! Indeed. What could Martina and Zangulous really want with the crystal? What was that water dragon attack about? Do Luna and Shion know they're standing in their underwear in front of a couple of guys dressed as girls? DAHHH!!! 


End file.
